Snow
by Wr1
Summary: Waterloo Road teachers and yr 11's stuck in the school during a snowstorm. What things will they get up to? Reddie-mainly.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry each bit is going to be rather short...it's a make up as you go along story that's why it p's short and ends up a bit random. I do apologise**.

Rachel Mason sat behind her desk,her head buried under the mountains of paperwork. It was after school hours and she was trying to get through the ever growing pile of crisp white paper before the year elevens arrived at the school,for a seminar on the decisions they would be having to make in the next few months.. Rachel's boots had been kicked off and her legs curled underneath her on her leather chair. It was a week until Christmas and this was one thought that helped through it. The thought of two weeks off, with no stress or distractions from work and only having to worry about the New Year's Eve part which Steph was organising, in HER house!  
Suddenly her mind drifted off to a certain deputy. Her best friend, her rock,her ally, the person she was possibly falling in lo-... No she couldn't could she? She couldn't possibly be falling in love? Could she? And with Eddie? She simply didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Little did Rachel know the person she was thinking about was casually leaning on the wooden doorframe,watching her. Eddie smiled at the frown Rachel had adopted whilst she scribbled away and how it changed slightly as she thought and changed again depending on what she was thinking about. Eddie smiled as her auburn hair had been pushed back behind her ear, to make sure it wasn't in her hazel brown eyes that he loved so much. He loved the way they sparkled and the way that he could tell how she was truly feeling just by staring into their depths. Eddie smiled as Rachel chewed her pen between her white porcelain teeth and how it had been completely destroyed.  
Eddie allowed one final look before gently speaking as not to startle her,"Rach?" The gentility of his tone of voice did nothing to stop Rachel suddenly flying up off her chair,"Eddie don't do that again! You gave me heart attack! I could've died!" She over exaggerated as Eddie chuckled slightly at it. "Might have to do I again sometime," he said with a smirk as Rachel tried but failed a hurt expression. "Anyway,what did you want Eddie?" She asked once again signing her name at the bottom of the piece of paper for the millionth time that day. "It's snowing," he said pointing out of the only window in her small but cosy office. Rachel's head immediately snapped up and peered through the glass. The pure white snow was falling thick and fast onto the dull,grey playground below them. Rachel's smile grew even wider as she suddenly jumped up from the swivel chair and barged past a bewildered Eddie,completely forgetting her black knee high boots and coat,too excited because of the snow. Eddie shook his head before following running after her,boots and coat in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back :)

Hormonal teenagers and childish adults made their way into the school quickly,to avoid the ever dropping temperature of outside. Coats were wrapped tightly around their bodies,scarfs' wrapped again and again around their exposed necks,various styles and colours of hats' placed firmly over their heads and ears and gloves securely placed on their cold hands. The hall had started to fill up,everyone patiently waiting for their headmistress to arrive. Little did they know that thoughts of the seminar had been completely erased from her intelligent mind.

Rachel Mason was currently speeding down the empty corridors like a lightening bolt. She was barefooted,coat less and had no intention on turning back to retrieve them,her mind was fixated on one thing and one thing only SNOW! Rachel was stopped in her tracks a few feet away from the exit,a middle height woman,middle length blonde hair and emerald green eyes stood,gloved hands in the pockets of her green ski jacket and a white scarf that matched the snow outside wrapped around her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel Mason let out a high pitched girlish scream before running towards the woman,"Aaaallllyyyyy!" The woman turned around instantly before smiling and running towards Rachel,"Rrrrrraaaacccchhhhiiiieeee!" She screamed before embracing each other in a hug. "What are you doing here?" Rachel asked her voice laden full of curiosity and excitement. "Come to visit you for Christmas," Ally replied before embracing her friend in another hug. That's when Eddie appeared jogging down the corridor,"Rachel, you forgot your...shoes," Eddie's shout died down at the end when he saw Rachel with this woman, who he didn't know,smiling back at him. "Thanks," Rachel smiled grabbing her shoes and leaning on her two close friends for balance,whilst trying to put her boots on. Once she succeeded, Rachel stood back up, straightening her light purple blouse and her black trousers," Eddie this is Alice or Ally, she's my close friend from London," she said gesturing towards her. Ally shook Eddie's hand," nice to meet you. Ahh so you're Eddie Lawson. Rachel has mentioned you a lot," Rachel ducked her head in embarrassment,her cheeks burned a bright scarlet." Not all bad I hope," he replied using the usual line which accompanied that statement. "Oh,I'm not sure about that," she smiled before grabbing Rachel's arm and leading her down the corridor.

"So that's Eddie?" Ally whispered, whilst Rachel nodded,"oooohhh, you really like him..."  
Ally's statement was cut short with Eddie shouting down the corridor,"Rachel the seminar!" Rachel snapped back around cursing underneath her breath as she made her way into the busy hall and onto the stage, as Eddie guided Ally to a seat, before he took his usual seat in the front, where he had the best view of Rachel he could possibly dream of at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Ally sat at the back of the hall watching Rachel trying to get the teenagers enthusiasm up,it never really worked when everyone's minds were on the white glistening,drops of snow falling thick and fast outside. It didn't look like anyone would be getting out of here soon. Ally noticed how Eddie didn't once take his eyes off her,even when she came to a standstill once and a while,she noticed how Rachel would occasionally glance in his direction and smile shyly at him before adverting her gaze and focused on the kids. This though made her go back to their childhood and the time they spent together.

Of course Rachel was named Amanda back then,both carefree and innocent in their youths,until Amanda did a disappearing act on everyone and no one knew the reasons why. Well, they thought that no one knew but Ally did,she had a letter off her best friend explaining where she had gone and to not go after her,that she would be back in her own time. And that's what little Alice Johnson did, she trusted her best friend and she didn't want to disobey that trust. Amanda appeared on the doorstep to her flat a couple of years later,starving,dehydrated and crying,crying like it would end up out of fashion. Alice took her inside, fed her and gave her a place to sleep. The next morning was when the full story came out on how much she had suffered and gone through, without Ally noticing a thing. This made her feel guilty and they both cried for hours in each others embrace,they formed a plan and that's how the Amanda Fenshaw she knew today became Rachel Mason.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Rachel had decided to let the now teenagers turning into young adults disperse,she made her way over to Ally as teachers were trying to convince them to take their subjects as a-levels and only a few doing a successful job. "I can't believe you're a head teacher. It seems like yesterday that we were sitting on the swings in the park talking about boys," Ally smirked as Rachel chucked slightly. "Oh god that was ages ago! You've just made me feel even older than I already am," Rachel smiled leaning against the wall next to her female best friend. Rachel only had two best friends, Ally and Eddie. Rachel couldn't believe it herself here she was a successful and respected head teacher over twenty years on. Rachel watched in fondness as everyone tried to hurry things up to go outside and play in the snow. Ally smiled at her best friend,"you adore this school,I can tell..." Ally's comment was interrupted by Bridget coming through the door and towards the pair,"Rachel there's a phone call for you in your office. It seems pretty urgent." Rachel nodded walking out of the hall beckoning for Ally to follow and shouting at Eddie to keep an eye on the place but reassuring him she'll be back soon.

Rachel led Ally up through the empty corridors towards her office. They walked in silence as it looked liked Rachel was in a rush to get there. Once the pair were in her purple office Rachel instructed Ally to make herself comfortable, to which Ally did after making herself a cup of chocolate-y hot chocolate and Rachel handed her a pack of biscuits from the top drawer of her desk as she answered the phone,"hello Rachel Mason speaking...ok...yep...oh god...we'll cope...yep...until when?...that could be ages away...fine...it's for the welfare of the students...thanks...bye." Ally looked up at Rachel as she sported a hot chocolate mustache that made Rachel giggle,"what's wrong?" Ally asked concerned. "You've got..." Rachel explained pointing above her lip to indicate for her to clean it,"what was the phone call about?" Rachel went on to explain it as Ally sighed running after Rachel who had to speak to Eddie.


	7. Chapter 7

Upon entering the hall,everyone looked eager to leave. Rachel made her way up onto the stage,"can I have everybody's attention please?" The noise soon died down as they heard Rachel's voice,"I'm sorry to inform but no one will be leaving the school tonight," the groans of disappointment said it all to Rachel,"I've just had the environmental officers on the phone,the snow is too dangerous to go out in. Everyone in Rochdale has been advised to stay inside until further notice,I'm sorry but there is no chance anyone is leaving this building,it's a blizzard out there and all the roads have been blocked off. So,make yourself comfortable,I'll go and get the emergency supplies,Ally go down to the canteen and inform the staff that are still there you can help them make dinner for this lot," she instructed as Ally sighed in frustration,"but Raaacccchhhii..." Rachel cut her off before she finished her sentence,"tough. Go on,you used to work as a chef so shift," she replied as Ally slumped out like a teenager leaving Eddie and her to giggle. "How are we going to keep everyone entertained?" Rachel sighed as she got down off the stage.  
"I don't know Rach,I don't know."

**_Any suggestions will be gratefully received! Need help!_**


	8. Chapter 8

"We'll,we're going to have to think of something,"Rachel replied opening the cupboard underneath the stage,"Eddie,grab these." Eddie did as he was told,he stood behind Rachel as she emptied it,sleeping bags,blankets,first aid kits,torches,water. "God Rach,you certainly are prepared,"he commented as Eddie placed everything on the stage. Rachel just carried on emptying the cupboard,"you've got to. You never know what might happen,especially at Waterloo Road." Rachel closed the wooden door,locking it back up again when she remembered Ally,"Steph!" She shouted as the blonde made her way over in the ridiculous heels she chose to wear,to school,with teenagers,not a good idea. "Yes Rachel?" She asked stopping short in front of her,both women running their hands through their hair,"can you go to the canteen and check on everything and everyone?" Steph simply nodded before scurrying away,hoping to get a mischievous plan into action...

Phil,Bolton,Aleesha,Danielle,Janeece,Paul,Chlo and Donte sat at the back of the hall,their back to the dull painted wall,"this is so unfair man! I just want to play in the snow inti' " Bolton explained exasperated, throwing him arms up and down. "We can't,so just get used to it. This is going to be sooooo boorrriiinnnggg!" Danielle whined as the rest nodded their heads in agreement,"unless...we have some fun with it. It's a massive sleepover in a school! And we can wind the teachers up,get them involved with games and stuff," Chlo suggested,being the more sensible out of the lot of them. The rest looked bewildered at her except for Dont who was getting her drift and grinned,"we could try and get Mason and Lawson together...lock them in the cupboard until they can't keep their hands off each other." Phil pulled a face of disgust at this,she was related to Rachel,no way was he getting involved but he feared he might not have the choice,"Ewww,that's my aunt you're talking about and your headmistress and deputy head." The rest just simply laughed.

Meanwhile in the other corner the teachers weren't to please either,"bloody great,bloody,bloody great,"Grantly complained as he slopped down on one of the chairs,extracting his newspaper from his jacket. "Stop moaning...we don't want to be in this situation just the same as you...none of us do. We have no choice!" Kim explained annoyed at the way he was behaving. "And I've already got the feeling that this is going to be a looonnnnggg night! And knowing our luck Steph would be up to something," Tom added as the rest nodded and carried to chat away.

Steph went galloping down the corridors towards the canteen,"everything alright in here ladies?" She bellowed as they all looked up,each one of them giving mumbled replies. Steph came trouncing over to Ally who was peeling the potatoes,"how do you know Rachel?" Steph asked,when what she really was doing was looking for some gossip. Ally knew this because Steph was exactly like her,"known her since we were six,go back a long way." Steph nodded in understanding before continuing.  
"She's your best friend...right?" Ally nodded giving the other blonde a quizzical look,"how about you help me get her and a certain Mr Lawson together?" Ally smirked at this,she was gong to try and do it on her own, but know she had help,"of course what have you got in mind?"


	9. Chapter 9

Steph entered the chattering hall humming slightly to herself,she noticed Rachel stressing out,trying to organise everything,she noticed how Eddie was trying to calm her down,she noticed the teachers looking p*s*ed off, but what she noticed mainly was the teenagers at the back of the hall looking somewhat suspicious,as if,asi if they were conspiring something. Now she just had to find out.

The teenagers were now huddled in a tight circle whispering to each other and occasionally taking glances at Rachel and Eddie. Bolton peered round when he noticed Steph lolling her way towards them,"Haydock's coming man!" He whispered loudly as the rest died down into silence. Steph had made her way up to them,"and what are you lot doing?" She asked,curiosity lacing her voice as she perched down next to them,slipping her heels off. "Nothing..." The all answered quickly and in unison. This only made Steph's suspicions grow. "Right you tell me now or I won't ask if we can go on a trip to Paris next year," she threatened and the heads of the teenagers snapped up at the mention of 'a trip'. "Right...well we are kinda goin to try to get Mason and Lawson together," Aleesha answered timidly for once,scratching the back of her neck,worried what he teachers reaction would be. "Were you know?" Steph asked a little to high pitched as it made some of them wince, but then they reluctantly nodded looking at least ashamed of themselves. Steph's smile grew wider,"great more help," she thought to herself looking at each student individually. "Fancy some help...I've got a plan..." Steph continued as the pupils looked a little surprised,but then a smile appeared on each one of their faces, a sly glint in each if their eyes...

After Rachel had placed everything on the stage she turned around to face her students,some looked happy,some disappointed and then she spotted the group talking to Steph,they were up to something and she knew it. Rachel ran her hands through her hair,them stopping as they reached the bag of her head,her grip tightening on her auburn locks because of frustration and stress. Eddie noticed this and pulled them down before she could rip her hair out,"we'll have to occupy them somehow Eddie!" Rachel explained looking at everyone's bored expression's,including the teachers'. "I know Rach,we'll think of something,"the tone and reassurance of Eddie's voice calming Rachel instantly as she lent back against the stage. They leant in a comfortable silence for a while, before Eddie's voice pierced through it like a knife,"I know how about some games and the. Settle them down later to watch a film?" Eddie's suggestion was good as a smile appeared over Rachel's face,"that's a good idea Eddie! Think of some while or ask them while I'll go and check on Ally." Eddie nodded as he watched Rachel casually stroll out of the hall,through the light blue double doors. "Alright guys what type of games do you wanna play?" Eddie bellowed making the teenagers silent for a while whilst they thought,"there's a first thing for everything," Eddie though to himself amused. Little did he know a certain group of teenagers and a couple of adults intended on playing their own games...


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel made her way towards the canteen,she had sent Steph but she had decided to take residency talking to a bunch of teenagers,sat on a laminate flooring,instead of talking to her. Rachel sighed to herself walking into the kitchen prep area,she watched as a few were chopping other cooking them. Ally was standing still peeling potatoes and then passing them along,like a production line. "Everything alright?" Rachel asked casually to everyone and only accepting mumbled replies. "Actually Rach you don't mind helping do you?" Rachel shook her head at Ally's question,anything to get away from the teenagers complaining,"nope what do you want me to do?"  
"Bake some cake," Ally instructed pointing towards the ingredients,now baking a cake she could do,but working out the number of each ingredient she needed she could not,so she phoned Eddie,the maths geek,much to Ally's amusement. Eddie was down in a flash which caused Ally to smirk,"Eddie can you work this out?" Eddie laughed taking the pen and writing it down on the notepad,"oh I left Steph in charge," Eddie explained quickly and the received a punch on the arm by Rachel. "You idiot!"

Meanwhile in the hall,"hey do you want to get everyone else involved?" Steph asked the bunch of teenagers who nodded,"great!" She exclaimed jumping to he feet and urchins up onto the stage,"OI YOU LOT!" She yelled and smirked as her voice slowly made the teenagers stop speaking,not as fast as what Eddie's and Rachel's would,but no one could beat Rachel's."Well me and a few people need your help,"she started as the teachers last each other money on the bets that she be up to something and the teenagers raise their eyebrows.


	11. Chapter 11

In the canteen Rachel and Eddie were arguing as they baked the cake,"you soo are a maths geek!" She exclaimed watching as Eddie sulked measuring the ingredients.  
"Am not," was his childish reply.  
"Are."  
"Not"  
"Are."  
"Not."  
"Are. Isn't he Ally?" Rachel turned to one of her best friends for help,not that she received any with the reply,"I hardly know him so I can't judge,"shrugging her shoulders she giggled placing the potatoes in boiling water at their childishness. "Not,"Eddie replied flicking flower at Rachel as she appeared from just placing the cake in the oven. Rachel did a mock hurt expression,"are," she replied flicking some flour back. Eddie gasped before flicking flour back at her,Rachel ran out towards the eating area Eddie following with a flour packet laughing evilly. Rachel turned to face him,"no Eddie no," she said pointing at him. "Yes Rachel yes,"he replied as she slowly walked back until she fell to sit on one of the tables. "Stuck now aren't we Rach,"he smiled getting closer to her. Ally watched sneakily from the hatch. Eddie was now towering in front of Rachel who was looking up at Eddie,"you dare Eddie Lawson and there will be no pay rise."

"I think I can sacrifice that,"he answered tipping the bag over Rachel so she was now covered head to toe in white powder. "That's it,"she replied as she grabbed some flower from the small pile that was on top of her head and throwing in at Eddie. Eddie the grabbed her side before starting to tickle her, her girlish giggles filled the room as her back fell onto the blue table and Eddie leant on top. A few other of the kitchen staff were now watching, Ally taking some photos to add to her Christmas present for Rachel. They soon stopped as they realised their close proximity, Rachel's girlish giggles died down so they were now staring into each others brown orbs. Eddie quickly jumped off her as an awkward cough was emitted from the doorway from Ally. They both nervously laughed and then everyone burst out laughing at the state of Rachel,"I guess we better check on the kids." And with that they both left Rachel still trying to get as much of the flour as possible but wasn't possible.

Rachel and Eddie sauntered in through the hall,all eyes were on them,most faces a mixture of confusion. Rachel was oblivious to their confusion having completely forgotten in the short space of time that she was covered in flour. It wasn't until Steph burst out laughing that the whole hall erupted into hysterics,"Rachel! Why do you like like a snowman...sorry woman?!" Steph asked making Rachel look at her appearance then back up to the hall who were now uncontrollable,"Haha,yes alright I've been covered in flower by geeky maths boy over here." Rachel lifted her finger to Eddie who was pretending to look innocent,"what?...me? Would I ever do such a thing?" He question smiling his lopsided grin as the hall still laughed,"you really didn't think of your consequences did you Edward?"  
"Rach,never and I mean never call me Edward!" He shouted in a play fight manner. Kim and Tom shook their heads towards them as Matt shouted out,"stop flirting and what's the plans?" Rachel and Eddie blushed a deep red as Matt shouted this out,it clearly embarrassed them as another round of laughter began. "Well,after Mr Lawson goes out in the snow to my car to fetch me my hold all I shall explain ," she replied tossing the car keys to Eddie gesturing for him to go out in what could only to be described as a blizzard, because of some flour. He really should learn,shouldn't he?


	12. Chapter 12

After watching Eddie fall on his a*se for that last twenty minutes,trying to get Rachel's hold all,he re-entered the school. Eddie was covered in wet snow as it was still hammering it down outside. Rachel suddenly felt bad as he was shaking,she placed a blanket around him and led him up to her office. "I'm going to grab a shower in the staff's," Rachel explained grabbing a towel out of her hold all as she rummaged for what she was looking for. Eddie watched curled up on the sofa with a hot chocolate in his hands,"Sh*t!" Rachel exclaimed,putting her hands to her head. Eddie looked at her concerned. "I don't have a top," Rachel explained to him as he nodded,obviously thinking for a solution. "I've got a spare shirt in my storeroom,you could borrow that if you want?" He offered. Rachel nodded and smiled towards him before grabbing her stuff,giving Eddie a lingering kiss on the cheek before making her way out of the room,"I could join you in the shower if you wanted?" Eddie asked cheekily raising his eyebrows as Rachel giggled to herself."You wish Mr Lawson," Rachel replied a little giggly,before turning on her heel and exiting her office,wishing she could have taken Eddie up on that offer.

After Rachel had had a shower and got dressed she went back up to her office to find it empty. Her hair was dried but slightly wavy,as she wore her grey tracksuit bottoms and Eddie's light blue shirt,which stopped just above her knees,wearing that was definitely going to raise suspicion!Today was just getting better wasn't it? She thought as she descended to sit on the sofa. First they get snowed in with how could she put this...spirited teenagers and not to mention the staff! Then she gets covered in flower,then having to have a freezing cold shower,because the boiler has decided to pack in,then she finds she doesn't have a spare top and now she has to go and try to entertain about a hundred students and god knows what Ally had already told them about her! God she needed a drink! Her thought were interrupted by Ally coming into the room,"Rach everyone's had food and we're about to play a game so, you better shift your a*se !" Rachel giggled slightly before standing up and walking to her filing cabinet,taking out a bottle of whiskey and taking a sip. Ally shook her head slightly as Rachel placed it back and followed her out of the room. "And isn't that a man's shirt?" Ally asked walking beside her. Rachel rolled her eyes and replied,"it's from Eddie's storeroom,I'm borrowing it because I left my spare one at home." Ally giggles before beginning to open her mouth and let her dirty minded thought spill everywhere,"the storeroom aye?" Rachel once again shaking her head and huffing,deciding to ignore that God knew what was going to be in store.


	13. Chapter 13

The two close friends walked in together side by side,noticing the teenagers all in their sleeping bags,sat in a large circle ready to play a game. Along with the staff of course,they wouldn't want to miss out on anything. Rachel sat herself down next to Eddie as Ally sat down next to her,"right so what game are we playing?" Rachel asked curiously but the whiskey shot she just took adding a sense of childishness to it,but before anyone could say anything Tom interrupted,"nice shirt Rachel. I didn't know you owned men's clothing?" The hall giggled childishly before Rachel answered,"it's not mine. I'm borrowing it." Kim opened her mouth next,"who's is it then ?" Eddie was trying his best not to laugh,"it's Eddie's." The hall sniggered as Ally thought she could get Rachel back for making her cook dinner for everyone,"from the storeroom." Ally added a cheeky wink in Rachel's direction making her blush,remembering the conversation they had and the hall to burst out wolf whistling and cat calling before falling into heaps of laughter."The storeroom aye Rachel? Didn't think it was your style," Steph commented making everyone burst out into hysterics and her blush a crimson red,"ok,ok. I'm only borrowing it because I forgot my spare one at ! You lot can make up a load of Sh- rubbish up when you want to! Anyway what game are we playing?"

Matt answered,"we're doing a sort of get to know the person next to you...so you always have to begin with the person next to me is or has never and if we don't believe them you've got to demonstrate. So basically you could lie." Everyone nodded at their instructions and the game got underway. They had the usual of has never got drunk,or can sing really badly or has an addiction to gambling and alcohol (cough,Steph,cough,Grantly,cough),has never won a bet or has never fancied one of their teachers. Which turned out to be on Bolton's and of course that was a lie so he had to kiss Janeece as a forfeit,not that it was much of one because Eddie had to brake them apart. Rachel had to tell one about Eddie and she knew which one,"Mr Lawson has every Kylie Minogue album under the sun." The hall were in hysterics as Eddie had his head in his hands after giving a glare to Eddie Now it was Eddie's turn to have revenge,"Miss Mason is a black belt in karate." Everyone's mouths opened in shock,including Rachel's,only her and Ally knew that. "I don't believe you !" Steph shouted.

After reluctantly having to get up and place safety mats on the floor in the middle of the circle having to demonstrate, Rachel stood there dumbfound before casting an evil eye over the person who spilt this secret;Eddie. Rachel beckoned for him to join her and he did rather hesitantly,"how did you find out?" She whispered. Eddie shrugged his shoulders whilst saying,"I have a way of finding out stuff." Eddie winked at her,making her blush before muttering,"payback," under her breath...


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel instructed for Eddie to stand opposite her, Ally was a brown belt in karate herself ,but she wanted payback off Eddie for blurting that one out... Eddie was stood there,gloves on,foot gloves on, a gum shield which Rachel had moulded new for him,head guard and a chest guard. He looked like a prat and he felt like one too. Everyone watched on sceptically,"Eddie I want you to bounce like this," Rachel said as she started bouncing lightly back and forth on her feet, Eddie copying her actions as they both brought their guards up. "Ready?" She asked Eddie innocently as Eddie could only nod his head,regret glistening in his eyes. Rachel lifted her front leg before side kicking him in the chest,then back kicking him there and then sweeping her leg behind his ankle,brining him plummeting to the ground as she kneeled on his stomach,his breathing deep and shallow. Students sat shock before laughing at the misfortune of their deputy. Rachel helped Eddie up making sure he wasn't hurt,before Ally pushed past him,"let's show him how it's done." Rachel smiled at Ally confused,before Ally started bouncing,Rachel following suit. Punches and various styles of kicks were being thrown everywhere before Rachel had managed to get Ally down on the floor,whilst the both collapsed on the mats giggling at the shock on everyone's faces. Rachel was going to need a drink and not any normal one either. It had to be mind numbingly alcoholic...

After the initial shock of Rachel being amazingly good at Karate,they all decided to call it a night. Well,more like get into your positions for bed,whilst we set up the projector. The staff,children and Ally still hadn't set their plan into action...yet. They had to wait for the precise moment.

At the back of the hall Rachel and Eddie were leant against the wall,both looking tired and Rachel rubbing her forehead. Rachel was watching the children as they slowly became quiet and the words on the screen made Rachel rather curious and sceptical. "Merry Christams Rach! Hope you enjoy it!" Was what it read. Rachel turned to face a rather happy and smug looking Ally,watching as the video slowly begun to run...


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh god!" Rachel groaned. Rachel was horrified! Oh she was going to kill Ally! Did she really have to show everyone? Eddie's voice cut through Rachel's train of thought,the video hadn't started yet but she knew what was coming next,"what's wrong?" Eddie whispered in her ear as Ally noticed that the students were now paying attention she begun playing the video. Rachel simply sat there pointing towards the screen,Eddie turned around and burst out laughing,"Eddie it's not funny! God knows what else she's got on there!" She said hitting him playfully on the arm, as a chorus of 'awww's' could be heard from the students,"I think you looked cute as a baby! And so do the teenagers." Rachel just shook her head and concocted a plan to silently kill Ally.

Rachel groaned to herself as another baby photo came up of her with a bubble beard on her face,she was about one maybe two and was in a pair of jeans and a plain pink t-shirt,standing next to the sink in her old house;water everywhere. This photo caused another round of the 'laughing hyaena's' in front of her and the lump that was sitting next to her. Rachel was embarrassed;no that was an understatement. Ally on the other hand had a smug grin on her face,obviously proud of what she had achieved. More and more photos popped up onto the screen of her childhood,going from a toddler covered in water and plastered in sand on the beach to a child covered in mud and grass stains. As the pictured moved on Ally had now made her way to sit next to Eddie before whispering secretly in his ear,"now the fun bits begin." Eddie chuckled slightly,making Rachel look over at him curiously to which he patted her thigh patronisingly,as the teenage photos' begun...


	16. Chapter 16

The first few were the usual. You know? First day of comprehensive,school productions,few of her friends and Rachel's thirteenth. All of these few years were the ones before thing started going badly at home and as time went by there were a few less home photos'. Rachel was still smiling fondly at them as was Eddie,who was finally relishing in the fact that he had had a sight into the one and only Rachel Mason's past. That's when Ally whispered in her ear,"you're going to loovvveee the video I put up." Rachel rolled her eyes thinking the worst before Ally pointed at the screen indicating for Rachel to look,"look here it comes.." And with that the video slowly started to play...

What popped up on screen was something Rachel did not expect,she was in her English classroom and the teacher was asleep,she knew full well what was coming next as she shook her head in her hands. All eyes on the video.

Amanda was wearing a white blouse a short black skirt and tights,with heels. Something which no one was expecting as she grinned at Ally,"what's that you got there Amanda?" One of the boys asked as she was looking at something under the desk,"a bottle of vodka." Mandy opened the vodka before taking a swig,offering it to everyone else in the class,a couple took. Once she had the bottle back Ally asked,"Mands what are you going to do?"  
"Watch,"was the simple reply as Mandy sauntered up the classroom towards the Grantly type teacher sleeping in his chair,his legs up on the desk. He had a bald head and when his eyes were open,blue eyes. Once she reached the top,she poured the vodka into the coffee mug knowing he wouldn't be able to taste it as she added more coffee. After her job was done she downed the rest,sitting back in her chair,arms crossed against her chest. And with that the video faded out.

Everyone looked on in shock to a very red faced Rachel,god knows what her uni photos would show...

There was a break after that video,students sat dumbfound as Rachel hung her head in shame and Eddie laughed at her,the teachers pretty much looking like the students,"can't believe Mason did that! Phil did you know mate?" Paul exclaimed at an equally shocked Phil,"no,I've seen some photos and videos but never that." He laughed at thinking how funny and unlike Rachel it was. "Mason was one hell of a rebel innit'!" Bolton shouted making everyone laugh.

The staff were having pretty much the same conversation before it turned to Grantly,"who did that teacher remind you of Steph?" Matt asked sarcastically as the rest of the staff belly laughed,"ooohhhh,would it be a certain Mr Budgen?" She answered pretending to think,"are you sure you weren't related?" Tom asked cheekily. Grantly just sat there huffing and puffing,"maybe it was him and he actually had some hair." Kim added ludicrously,but the staff still laughed. "Who would have thought there was more than one Grantly Budgen?" Davina giggled when they all turned to see a very red faced Rachel shying away in the corner,dreading to think what else was on there...


	17. Chapter 17

Then the slides how started playing again with Rachel looking a lot older,there was one at about the age of her being 20 passed out on the sofa a bottle of wine in her hands. There was a couple of her dancing on tables and a few sensible ones of her holidays and first day of uni. But that's when another video started playing showing a row of shots lined up next to each other. Rachel knew what was coming and so did a chuckling Eddie,"god they must think I'm an alcoholic now!" She said her thought out loud which made all the staff around her laugh and Steph to say,"and you think I'm bad?!"

The video begun playing revealing two tables,with a row of ten shots on them each and a pint. The referee started explaining the game to a very determined Rachel and a quite confident looking boy stood next to her. Then the whistle blew and shots were downed as was the pint revealing Rachel as the winner and still sober by the end of it...then the video faded out,"miss could drink when she was younger!" Aleesha shouted as the whole school were in hysterics and hopefully that was the end of her rebellious years. Now the more sensible Rachel started to appear on screen...


	18. Chapter 18

Now the photos that were supposedly to be her 'grown up years' but as you could guess all of them were just as childish as the others. A few of her and her friends drinking and genuinely just acting like teenagers,dressing up and passed out on the floor. There were a few photos of boyfriends and family,along with the schools she worked at.

The group of teenagers and Steph who were sat in the front were whispering on how they were going to get their plan to work they just needed to find a way on how to inform the rest of the people in the hall except for Rachel and Eddie,"how are we going to do that?" Phil whispered to the group. "I got an idea," Donte whispered next grinning like a child. "Well c'mon tell us," chlo whispered sarcastically,fed up of the supposed to be dramatic pause before Donte spoke again,"how about a game of hide and seek. But only a few can play at a time and we'll send miss Mason and mr Lawson off first to hide?" Steph now had a stupid grin on her face and was just about to speak as the photos of waterloo road started to show up...

Ok so now the photos of Waterloo Road,which Ally had received off Steph probably not the most wisest of people but you could guarantee some funny ones. There were ones of Rachel and the staff drunk again...and again and again. There were some of Rachel messing about with the staff and was the one on her birthday where she had to be blindfolded and had to try and whack a piñata,but they had it at the precise moment where Rachel accidentally hit a sleeping Grantley,startling him awake. The last and final photo that was to be shown was the one of her pinned down on the table,covered in flour and Eddie towering over her. Wolf whistles were extracted as Rachel blushed a deep crimson and Eddie chuckled.


	19. Chapter 19

The video finished and Rachel looked over the students who still weren't to settle,"we're going to have to play another game Eddie." Eddie simply looked over the restless bunch and sighed,"looks like it. Let's go ask what they want to do." And with that the two of them made it to the front,"right what do you want to do next?" Rachel asked as the group of the plotting children shouted out first,"hide and seek!"

"Hide and seek? How are we going to play that? For a start there isn't enough places for everyone to hide-" Eddie started to ramble. Trust him to be the one who did! Rachel stood there looking at him,her eyebrow nearly in her hairline as she stood amused at him.

"Sir! Shush!" Bolton shouted as everyone descended into giggles. Steph nodded her head at Phil indicating he should be the one to explain. "Well we'll send a few at the time to hide,you and Rach obviously being the first. Then once we've reached twenty we'll send out a group of four to look for you..simple. The people who have to wait their turn we'll switch a box set or something on. A comedy I know 'not going out'!" He said as enthusiastically as he could. Rachel then smiled as Eddie scratched the back of his head,"ok so hide and seek..."


	20. Chapter 20

So Rachel and Eddie were sent out to hide,"right where do we go?" Rachel asked him frantically as she darted her head,looking from one end of the corridor to the other. "Umm...not your office or my cupboard..too obvious. Underneath the stage in the drama room! C'mon!" Eddie said grabbing her hand and dragging her towards their destination.

Once there Eddie clambered underneath the stage as Rachel swiftly followed. It being very cramped underneath there Eddie was lay down so he wouldn't bang his head on the stage and Rachel had to place her head on his chest and their legs tangled together. Now that's all they had to do was sit and wait...

"Right before anyone goes and tries to find them we have an update on out plan. Right everyone listen!" Steph's voice boomed thoughout the hall as everyone's heads snapped up. The teachers groaned god only knows what Steph had planned!

"Ok so when I explain to these lot Phil and Danielle go and find Miss Mason and Mr Lawson," Steph instructed as the teens nodded exiting the hall,agreeing to take their time until Bolton text them...

Meanwhile Eddie and Rachel were still crammed into the space whispering,"what else shall we do with them tonight?" Rachel asked as Eddie chuckled slightly,"I think after this game of hide and seek we all set up camp for the night. We could leave them to stay and talk for a while." Rachel nodded her head against his chest as her fingers ran up and down the buttons,fiddling with a couple near her view. "Thank you Eddie."  
"For what?" Eddie didn't know why Rachel was thanking him,he hadn't done everything . "Just for being you," Rachel sighed as she tried to kiss him on the cheek before Eddie emitted a small laugh. "Well thank you for being you,Rach," he said kissing her hair.

**_Merry _**


	21. Chapter 21

Steph had finished explaining the plan to the hall who had now started to get a bit excited, "OI! You lot calm down otherwise you'll give it away!" Steph shouted as the teachers rolled their eyes. When Steph has a plan nothing will ruin it, "me, Danielle and Ally will go and find Rach now," Phil told the staff as they nodded their heads. The three people walked out of the hall, "where do you think they will be?" Danielle asked the other two. "It won't be somewhere really obvious. Rachel's really good at this game," Ally informed as the other two chuckled. "I've got an idea. Follow me," Danielle said as she led the other two down the corridor and towards the drama classroom which was the other side of the school.

Meanwhile Eddie and Rachel were still cramped together underneath the stage, "where the hell are they?" Eddie exclaimed getting agitated. He really needed to get out, not that he enjoyed being here with Rachel actually it was like a dream come true, but he was beginning to get cramp in his leg. "I don't know, Eddie. But to be fair we did pick a really hard hiding place," Rachel explained into Eddie's chest. "Assuming we're here we're going to have to think of something to do with the kids because I don't think they'll want to play hide and seek anymore," Eddie explained as Rachel nodded against his chest. "How about karaoke or a film?" Rachel asked Eddie. "Ye, that should keep them occupied for a while...ssshhh," Eddie suddenly said as he heard footsteps nearing their hiding place. The curtain suddenly flung open to reveal a smirking Ally, "oh, how cute," she teased as Rachel rolled her eyes before exiting the confined space. Once both teachers were out in the much more spacious classroom they made their way back to the hall full of bored teenagers.


End file.
